


Choices

by lucifers_first



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-29
Updated: 2014-11-29
Packaged: 2018-02-27 10:25:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2689355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucifers_first/pseuds/lucifers_first
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam can't take much more. Dean and Bobby are stretched thin...but Lucifer never gives up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Choices

"Sam! Hey, Sam! Sammy!"

"NO!" Sam shouted, desperately squeezing his injured hand, but Lucifer didn't even change his cheerful expression.

"Sammy. Sammy. Sammy." Lucifer said in a mock disappointed voice. "I told you…that doesn't work anymore – you let me in."

Sam shut his eyes, frantically rubbing a hand over his face. "You're not real. Just my brain. I can control this." He muttered, slowly removing his hand from his face.

"Hey! No one's perfect!" Lucifer said, shrugging, still sitting opposite Sam at the desk in Bobby's study. "So I'm not real – but you can't get rid of me, Sam! You're gonna die before you can lose this headache." Lucifer laughed and suddenly chains wrapped around Sam's neck and chest. Hellfire burned around him and Sam felt his skin begin to melt off.

"STOP! STOP! NO!" Sam screamed, throwing a large book at Lucifer and watching numbly as it fell to the floor behind the desk. Lucifer had vanished, so had the chains and the furnace and the smell of bubbling skin.

"Whatcha doin', Sammy?" Lucifer asked, peering over Sam's shoulder at the book he had been studying. Sam yelled, jumped up and ran across the room, crouching in the corner, defensively, with his back against the wall.

But, Lucifer had disappeared again, Sam stayed where he was, vision blurred with terrified tears and Ruby's knife suddenly clutched in his hand. He glanced left and right, ready and alert for the first sign of danger.

"Sam!" he heard, Lucifer was mocking him, singing his name without showing his face. "Sam!" the voice became two voices intertwined…Lucifer's and – Dean's? "Sam! Sammy! Come on snap out of it!" Sam blinked and saw Dean and Bobby standing fearfully beside the desk, hands raised to show they had no weapons.

"Sam! You with me?" Dean aid loudly and Sam nodded quickly, dropping the knife and falling to the floor.

"Dean?" he said as he closed his eyes and heard hurried footsteps approaching.

"Yeah, Sammy." Dean sain, putting a hand on Sam's shoulders, "Yeah, it's me."

Really you?" Sam asked uncertainly, unable to open his eyes.

"Really me." Dean assured him, "Bobby, help me getting him on the couch."

Sam felt two pairs of arms grab him and pull him, as gently as possible towards the other side of the room. He tried to help them, but he felt as though he had run a hundred miles nonstop and his body was exhausted. He gave in to oblivion and fell to the blackness that sought to consume him.

Hallucifersamiferhallucifersamiferhallucifersamife rhallucifersamifer

Sam drifted in and out of consciousness, hearing voices and registering some shapes or tastes as he was force fed by Dean or Bobby. Sometimes Sam could feel the flames or hooks of the cage and he would toss and turn, arms flailing wildly; at other times he would hear Lucifer's cruel laughter and he would scream for it to stop…until he felt Dean's strong comforting hands on his head, or shoulders and he would fall back into nothingness.

Finally, Sam began to be able to keep a grip on reality. He heard an entire conversation between Dean and Bobby about Dick Roman and he fully registered where he was. Then he was awake. He blinked and pulled himself into a sitting position; wincing at the stiffness in his limbs.

As his vision cleared, Sam saw he was sprawled on the couch in Bobby's study and Dean was asleep on a camping mattress next to him, the laptop open on his lap. Bobby was dozing at his desk, his flask of whiskey clasped firmly in his beefy hand – and Lucifer, sitting on the floor next to the door, giving himself and manicure with a straight razor, but saying nothing.

"Get out of my mind!" Sam hissed at Lucifer, but the devil just smiled and didn't even look up. Sam felt the blood pounding in his aching head and the adrenaline begin to surge as he got up quietly and advanced on Lucifer, determined to do all it took to overcome this creature of his mind.

"You are NOT real and that makes all the difference." Sam whispered, so as not to wake his companions, "You are a part of me and I can kill you."

"Yeah...ummmm...nope!" Lucifer sang merrily from behind Sam and the taller man spun around, lashing out with all his might...at thin air. Lucifer's voice continued,echoing around the room, "Like I said, I am inside your grapefruit...but I have control! You can't stop me. I am getting a little sick of repeating myself, by the way, Sammy."

Sam growled and stared wildly around the room, seeing Dean, shake awake and move quickly over to Bobby to get him up. They both stood watching Sam, expressions of fear and confusion on their faces. Anger roiled in Sam's gut and he yelled at them. Strings of curses and senseless words screamed into the dusty room.

Sam flailed wildly, kicking and punching the air around him, as Lucifer's echoing laughs bounced around inside his head...the face of the archangel always just out of his vision...behind him..then above..then below.

At that moment Dean threw himself at Sam and attempted to wrestle him to the ground, but Sammy had far to much adrenaline and anger in his system to be taken by his brother who was much smaller than him. He threw Dean to the ground...the suddenly Dean had Lucifer's face and without stopping to think Sam attacked, pounding his fists into Dean's face, neck and chest, beating him to a pulp. Then he felt the lump of Dean's shotgun in the waistband of his brother's jeans and he pulled it out, standing up and clicking off the safety, pointing at Dean's heart.

"Do it Sammy!" Lucifer cheered and Sam darted backwards as Lucifer appeared, standing over Dean. "DO IT!"

Dean scrambled up and Sam could only hear Lucifer, but he could see Dean's lips moving and his arms gesturing wildly...probably telling him to put the gun down...but Sam ignored him, it was his only weapon against the devil.

"NO!" Sam screamed, "I will kill myself before I kill Dean!"

Lucifer opened his arms in a gesture of revelation, "Well there you have it, Sammy!" he winked and pointed at the gun. "Remember...this ends, when you can;t take it anymore! It's you or someone you love. Make your choice!"

Sam felt his arm move, but it was like he couldn't control it. Lucifer laughed; Sam saw, but didn't hear, Dean and Bobby yell and leap forwards. But then he heard the gunshot.

They all heard the gunshot.

Sam had made his choice.


End file.
